


puppy love

by xoxogossipwolf



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Dogs, Fluff, Multi, No angst here, just puppy cuddles and love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-26 01:17:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3831790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xoxogossipwolf/pseuds/xoxogossipwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Foggy and Karen get a dog, Matt's totally on board.</p>
            </blockquote>





	puppy love

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by this prompt on the kinkmeme 
> 
> https://daredevilkink.dreamwidth.org/725.html?thread=169685#cmt169685

As soon as Matt enters the main building he knows something is up. It smells too off, he knows Foggy forgoes a shower if he just doesn't feel like taking one that morning, knows Karen sometimes sweats through her deodarant. But this? This smell doesn't smell like either of those things. It smells more earthy, more primal. 

Matt is immediately wary when he walks in and the smell hits him. Dog. Which opens up a million and one questions. He stands there, hand clutching his cane and the door. He waits, for Foggy and Karen to notice him. Matt tilts his head, listening. There's another heartbeat in the room, fast and strong.

Matt hears Foggy laugh, loud and bright. "Karen! He looks just like Lucy when he does that! They could be twins!" Karen and Foggy dissolve into giggles. Lucy? A baby, Matt thinks. "Is there a baby in this office?" Matt asks, still confused. That's when he hears the bark. Matt freezes. A dog! In their office!

"What is a dog doing in here?" Matt asks, he feels a wet nose nudging his hand. Matt pats the dogs soft head. "Hello, dog. Where did you come from?" Matt raises his head, and waits. "She's a therapy dog, Matt." Foggy says. Matt's face heats up. "I don't need a dog, Foggy." Matt hears Foggy snort. "So self obsessed. She isn't just for you, Murdock. She's for all of us. We could all use some puppy cuddles. Don't you think?"

Matt can't really argue with that. He gets on his knees, making cooing noises at the dog, who licks him all over the face. Matt is laughing, Karen and Foggy are looking at him with delighted looks on their faces. "Okay, but I am not taking care of her." Matt tells them, still letting Lucy lick his face. 

They have a quiet day, Lucy wandering between the three of them, looking for attention. "Hey, does she have food?" Matt asks them. "Yeah, picked up some when we got her." Karen tells him. Matt is satisfied with this answer until he goes to feed her.

Matt wrinkles his nose as he opens the pouch of food, it smells like chemicals and general gross stuff for a dog. "Um, what is this?" He asks them. "Dog food, buddy. For the dog." Matt glares in the general direction of Foggy's voice. "It stinks." He says. "Yeah. It's dog food, Matt." 

"No, Foggy. It stinks. I can smell the chemicals and there's way too much dirt in here. Why do they put actual dirt in it?" Foggy sighs. "Okay, I'll go get some organic non-dirt food." Matt waves his hand. "No, no you wait for Karen. I'll go. I'm going to take Lucy with me." Foggy makes an amused sound. "What happened to her not being your responsiblity?" Matt grunts a non answer. 

Matt puts her harness and leash on her and pats her head once before setting off. He stops at a place that smells like animals, figuring it's a pet store. They'd have to have some type of organic food. Right? Matt sighs, he should have researched this. "Come on, girl. Let's get you some actual food." Lucy wags her tail, Matt smiles. 

Matt stops in front of a display of dog food, truly at a loss. An employee comes over to him, smelling like freshly washed dog and cheap body spray. "Hello sir, can I help you find anything?" Matt turns to the person, can feel when her cheeks heat up, Matt smiles at her. "Yeah. Uh, what's the best type of dog food? I'm kind of new to this." He gestures to where Lucy is sitting by his feet. The girl laughs. "Okay, so you've got a few choices." 

Matt listens to her, he lets her pick out food for Lucy, she also helps him pick out toys and a soft bed. Matt wonders if he should buy four, one for the office and one for each of their apartments. He does. It's good to be prepared, he tells himself. 

Matt returns to the office, shopping bags in tow. "Matt!" Karen exclaims when he walks in. "What is all this?" She asks, taking the dog beds from him. Matt sets the bags on the counter in the kitchenette. "Essentials." He says to Karen. "Four dog beds?" She asks. "Whoa, what is this stuff?" Foggy asks, coming into the room. "Essentials." Matt repeats. He can practically feel Foggy's smug look. "Look, someone had to buy all this stuff." Matt says. 

"Four beds?" Foggy asks. Matt sighs. "I was just being nice, I got one for both of you. I can take them back." Matt is only sort of serious, Foggy comes over and slings an arm over his shoulder. "Thanks buddy, I appreciate that." 

"Are we sharing custody, then?" Karen asks, bending down to unleash Lucy. "I thought that would be fair." Matt says. "I'm down." Foggy says. "You're gonna come home with me tonight, girl. Then you can go with mommy Karen and daddy Matt, yes you can." Matt is laughing at that, when Lucy starts whining. He can tells she's hungry, so he goes to the kitchenette and puts some of her food in a bowl. 

"There you go, girl." He pats Lucy on the head. "Who named her?" Matt wonders aloud. He hears Karen snickers. "What?" Matt asks. "Uh, Foggy did." Karen is still snickering. "Guys, why is that funny?" Foggy is laughing too, Matt just sighs. He knows they'll eventually tell him once their giggles subside. "It's short for Lucifer, thought it'd be funny, you know?" Foggy says all of this between snickers. 

Matt rolls his eyes, a little smile on his face. "You're not satan, are you girl?" Lucy wags her tail while she eats. "I'm gonna throw a shoe at you, Foggy." Foggy roars with laughter. "Okay, okay. I'm gonna go fill out paperwork, someone should get some work done around here." Foggy tells them, and departs into his office, taking one of the dog beds with him. 

Nobody really gets any work done the rest of the day, Foggy keeps throwing a god awful squeak toy Matt got Lucy, on reflection Matt wonders what the hell he was thinking. Lucy's delighted barks make it worth it. Almost. It's still annoying. 

They all leave at a little bit after five, Karen locking up behind them. Matt has Lucy's leash in his hand, Foggy carrying the three beds. "This dog is going to be the most pampered dog in Hell's Kitchen, it's kind of nuts." Matt smiles, because it's true. They walk Karen home first, she bids them farewell, kissing Lucy on the head. "See you tomorrow, guys." She tells them and heads up to her apartment. 

Foggy, Matt, and Lucy walk in companiable silence. "So, who made the decision to get the dog?" Matt asks. Foggy contemplates this. "It was a joint decision. Karen thought it would help you get out of your head a little. I just think having a dog is cool, and honestly who could refuse lawyers with a dog? It's practically cruel, man." Matt hums, bending to pay Lucy's head. 

"Okay, Lucy say goodbye to papa Matty." Matt gets on his knees, letting Lucy lick his face, he hears Foggy laughing above, a sweet sound. "Kinda in love with you like this, Murdock." Foggy tells him. Matt snorts. "What, on my knees?" Matt says drily. Foggy scoffs. "No, asshole. All paternal and shit. It's adorable." Foggy shrugs. "Yeah, yeah." Matt says, face heating up. "Alright, see you tomorrow, Fog." Matt waves them bye and sets off for his apartment. 

Matt tries to sleep, he really does. He's restless though, feeling like he's gonna pop out of his skin. He sighs, gets up and pulls socks and a sweater on, slips into his shoes and locks up behind him. He jogs to Foggy's place, knocks on his door and jiggles on the spot. 

"Matt?" Foggy's voice is thick with sleep, he's rubbing his eyes, Lucy at his heels. "What is it? Are you hurt?" Foggy's voice turns a little frantic. "I don't see blood. Matt?" Matt is on the ground, letting Lucy roll over him, giggling. "You're using me for the dog!" Foggy exclaims. Matt just laughs, Lucy nuzzling Matt's hair with her nose. 

Foggy laughs and lays down on the floor beside Matt and Lucy. Matt feels his heart swell up, he really didn't think he could be happier. He's wrong, apparently. "Karen's here." Matt says. Sure enough a few minutes later there's a knock at Foggy's door, and Lucy barks once, then lays on her back for belly rubs. Foggy gets up with a grunt and opens the door. "Karen!" He exclaims. "Did you come for puppy cuddles?" Foggy teases. 

Karen smiles at him. "Maybe. I see Matt already had that idea." Karen lays down on the floor, Lucy comes to her rubs her nose on her face. "Puppy pile!" Foggy announces, and joins them on the floor. "What kind of dog is she?" Matt asks. "She's a golden retriever." Karen tells him. "She's very big, did you rescue her?" Karen nods. "She just nodded." Foggy tells Matt. "Shit, sorry." Karen says, sheepishly. Matt waves her off. 

"Lucy aka Lucifer, the rescue dog. You know, this morning. I thought having a dog was a terrible idea. But between the three of us, it'll be good. You know?" Matt says. "Dogs are supposed to be good for anxiety." He adds, almost an afterthought. 

Karen is carding her fingers through Lucy's fur, Foggy is rubbing one velvety ear, Matt is stroking her belly. They all have sleepy satisfied smiles on their faces. "We should go to bed." Foggy announces. "I agree, does your bed have enough room for the three of us?" Karen asks, getting to her feet and stretching. Matt yawns and also stands. "Yeah, it'll be a tight squeeze, though I think we'll manage." Foggy says, with a shrug. 

In the end, they do fit on the bed, quite comfortably actually. Matt in the middle, arm slung over Foggy's waist, Karen behind him, her arm over his waist, holding both of their hands. Lucy is snoring in her doggy bed. It's the best sleep they've all had in months.

**Author's Note:**

> unbeta'd p much unedited apologies for any mistakes etc etc. thanks for reading, love is appreciated❤️❤️


End file.
